Persephone& Thaddeus:The Titan's curse
by spiritgirl16
Summary: One thing Persephone Jackson had not counted on when she and her friends returned from the Sea of monsters was the revival of a certain sky god's son, however what if this was intended as Kronos has deemed to take the said son of Zeus's body as his own? Will Percy and the others be able to stop him? and what of Percy and Thaddeus? fem!Percy, Male!Thalia, Evil!Annabeth


Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Chapter One: Thaddeus's Story

At first I didn't believe it either.

The gods of Olympus being real, that is; but they were. Sometimes these gods come into our world and have children with humans called Half-bloods, or demigods.

I'm one of them, you see; my name is Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea.

About five years prior to my coming, four of these children were making their way towards Camp Half-blood, for it is said to be the only safe haven for our kind.

Only three out of the four made it.

Luke Castellan son of Hermes was fast, his father being the god of speed. He panted heavily while working to clear the many stray branches and twigs obscuring his path following closely behind the boy named Grover, towards this safe haven, to camp half-blood.

Fleetingly he spared a glance behind him, at the other two demigods seeing Thaddeus, the dark-haired boys leather jacket zipped up against the cold as he ran panting as well, the short yet unruly punkish styled hair and slightly torn black jeans seeming to blur among the foliage just as a bit as Thaddeus looked behind as well seeing Annabeth, the last of their little group falling further behind.

Without a moments hesitation, Thaddeus reached out and took her hand in his. He wasn't about to lose anyone else in his life right now, he told himself while giving the daughter of wisdom's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Come on Annie, we're almost there!" he whispered urgently

The group ran as fast as their legs could carry them still making sure as to not trip, otherwise they would be caught up to for sure.

"There it is! We're almost there, we're almost at camp!"Grover cried out alerting the rest of the group while pointing straight ahead at an archway with blazing torches on either side of it. For a brief moment, Luke and the others felt the smallest pang of relief swell in their chests, but they weren't safe just yet, Thaddeus knew.

Sure enough Luke and Thaddeus heard a strange sort of ripping noise cut through the air around them, like something was being uprooted, whipping their heads back just in time to see a massive tree hurtling towards them accompanied by an aggressive growl from their pursuers. Thaddeus reacted first.

"Look out!"He called shoving Annabeth and Luke down along with him to avoid the lethal object just in the nick of time whereas Grover, who had been too momentarily distracted by being so close to camp looked up too late just as the tree nailed him, immobilizing his legs and rendering them useless.

The satyr yelped under the crushing weight, Annabeth who had now pushed herself back up and was running towards him along with Luke called out to him "Grover!"

She then pleaded to Luke, "Luke, help him!"she cried as the blonde crawled under some of the thick branches trying to pull Grover out. "Grover, are you okay?"Luke asked sincerely

"My leg!"Grover responded, sounding frantic as he tried tugging his leg out, "It's stuck!"

Thaddeus who had been standing a short distance away hearing every word suddenly turned at the sound of another enraged howl, his muscles tensing as it drew closer and closer. There wasn't time...already he could make out the large, bulky shadows in the distance.

He swallowed thickly glancing back at his friends while mentally analyzing the now desperate situation they were in realizing there was no way Grover could now walk, and therefore make it to camp on his own. He needed to do something now, in order to buy his friends the time needed to make safely into camp. Finding both his courage and voice he spoke sounding firm.

"You guys keep going, I'll stay behind and hold them off."

Of course they tried to protest to the idea right away, which Annabeth begin the first. "No Thaddeus!"She began softly "they'll kill you"The girl rested a gentle hand on his shoulder while her eyes shimmered with tears, normally such a thing from her would have him caving, but not this time.

He needed to be strong right now, for his family.

With a pained smile Thaddeus turned to his best friend Luke, who had walked over with a limping Grover against his arm, supporting him. Thaddeus stood protectively in front of the other demigods and satyr as giant footsteps came closer before wordlessly slipping off the backpack he wore shoving it towards Luke.

"Go Luke, Go!" He ordered "ill be right behind you!"He said reassuringly, seeing Luke looking ready to protest as well having a bit of an internal struggle, before giving a small and hesitant nod while looking just plain frightened, as the last thing they saw was the Son of Zeus do was draw his dagger from it's sheath and charge.

"Over here!"Thaddeus cried, attempting to get the beasts attention. He succeeded before running off to the side and further away from the others while Annabeth remained still a few seconds longer, not wanting to watch him go until hearing Luke call out to her, "Annabeth, come on!"

Thaddeus stood alone watching as the towering giant pushed away the tall treetop branches with ease looking down on him as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his dagger, starting to step back as they stepped forward.

"Stay back!"he called, glancing back to see Luke, Grover and Annabeth were standing almost directly near the entrance now.

Thaddeus turned back holding the giants gaze with his own determined one, before feeling himself stumble a little over a nearby piece of fallen tree quickly regaining his footing and sidestepping it just before seeing the closest giant swing at him, one huge arm trying to bat at him like a fly, causing him to duck following up with a slash, then shoving his dagger into the monsters foot.

"Thaddeus, come on!"Luke yelled seeing the opportunity for Thaddeus to run, the dark-haired boy turned with the intent of doing just that and rejoining his friends as they would head into camp when in a sheer instant he realized it would not happen, feeling a hand close around the collar of his jacket.

The giant had recovered sooner than expected and with a vicious snarl yank on the poor boy with such force it sent him flying in the opposite direction of where the group of three stood letting out loud cry of pain as he was flung, a look of horror etched onto all their faces watching him.

"NO, Thaddeus!"Annabeth cried breaking down into tears as she tried to run to him, only for Luke and Grover to grab onto her holding her back from certain doom.

Thaddeus flew landing on his back in the dirt. Hard. He grit his teeth in pain as the dagger clattered against the ground and out of his hand from the impact. His breathing turned short and heavy as he re-opened his eyes and saw the sky up above now, beginning to fill with storm clouds.

Thunder boomed and raced across the oncoming clouds, surging through them while Thaddeus felt his own electric blue eyes start to fill with tears, realizing this was it. He was dying...

His name was Thaddeus, and he gave his life in order to save three

He opened his mouth, and a single breath escaped into the nighttime air.

His head lolled against the dirt while a single tear ran down his face from his watering eyes.

And so, as Thaddeus lay on the ground dying, the boys father, Zeus, found another way for him to live

Slowly, one by one and little by little the ground beneath him began to flourish with small little flowers popping up around where his hand lay, limp and unmoving. Miraculously, it was as though the earth itself had somehow come to life.

A layer of greenish colored underbrush began to slowly envelop him wrapping around his arms and torso from the bottom up. His unruly punk style black hair that was splayed against the ground turned into long, gnarled roots as they started covering the rest of his body, turning his skin the color of a wood when finally a sprout began to rapidly grow near his shoulder and between his arm.

The root shot up towards the sky, reaching high up into the air and standing taller than any other tree; his blue eyes faded into the base of the tree as a mix of underbrush and deeply bedded roots covered him like a protective shell.

Luke, Annabeth and Grover all watched with fearful, yet amazed eyes.

The tree grew higher and higher, spreading out wider and wider while starting to give off a powerful bluish glow that seemed to fan out all across the surrounding area of the camps borders.

It was a way for all Half-bloods to live, a gift in order to ensure that no one in camp Half-blood would ever die the same way

The remaining trio was mystified and in awe of what they were now witnessing as the blue veiled around them like some kind of magical curtain, cutting them of from the path of the monsters who charged at it without heed.

The barrier, to protect them from those who yearned for their deaths.

The giants collided into the blue wall, baffled as to why they were not able to get through, and started to pound their fists against it furiously; letting out a series of enraged howls watching the three turn

"Come on, let's go!"Luke called out as the remaining trio fled into the safety of camp.

Each and everyday, the story of Thaddeus's bravery inspires me, and his tree protects my home. Or rather, it did...

* * *

Present Time

It shouldn't have happened, and yet it did. A Colchis bull, at least that was what Luke called it just after witnessing the mechanical monstrosity smash it's way through through the barrier of Thaddeus's tree, began a devastating rampage through the camp.

It burned and demolished cabins and equipment like it was nothing, only seeming to pause in a brief moment of genuine surprise after finding out Tyson, a new kid that only just recently showed up and who was my supposed half-brother, turned out to be fire-proof.

Who knew? Apparently it's one of the perks of being a Cyclops. I ended up managing to destroy the infernal thing, but man! It did not go down without a fight. I caused it to self-destruct when I threw my sword into it's open mouth, somewhat risky yes, but it worked.

"Dammit, Jackson!" a feminine voice spoke out loud drawing Percy's attention away from the scattered pieces of bull, turning and blinking a few times as her ears still buzzed and her vision was still blurred, in a matter of moments however she was able to make out an all too familiar head of beautiful blonde hair and piercing stormy-gray eyes staring back at her.

"Annabeth"Percy breathed out stunned before recalling her weapon, Riptide, reaching for it where it landed after the explosion clicking it and wielding the full sized blade carefully standing back on her feet before the beautiful blonde daughter of wisdom.

She smirked. Carefully tucking away some kind of blue vial thing, Percy was able to catch a mere glimpse of it as the confrontation was underway between her and the traitor. Yes, traitor, ever since she had attacked her right after Percy had managed to retrieve the lighting bolt that belonged to Zeus himself who had wrongly accused her of stealing it at the time.

* * *

Needless to say, today was just not turning out to be Persephone's back day, though what she didn't know was that a far bigger problem was being discovered back where Luke and the others were as he stood along with Clarisse, Mr. D and Tyson.

The son of Hermes's eyes were wide in a show of shock seeing the tree-Thaddeus's tree-was starting to wither. Already from where they stood, the demigods and satyrs could make out the falling of the branches tot he ground and decaying of leaves from said branches.

"Oh my gods..."Luke breathed before breaking of into a sprint towards the outside of camp where the tree was located followed by Chiron, Mr. D, and everybody else pretty much as they all started to gather around Thaddeus's tree, where they saw a huge gaping hole with blue liquid dripping out of it.

Chiron trotted closer carefully touching the substance with one of his fingers, sniffing at it cautiously before making a grim announcement.

"It's poison"

"Is he-is the tree dead?"Grover asked, looking at the body that appeared to be merged with the base of the tree; the form of a boy who gave everything for his friends.

"No," Chiron said, "but dying." he finished, wiping the poison from his sands with a handkerchief. Mr. D stepped closer as well, putting a hand through the barrier only for it to immediately break right through, causing the god of wine to heave a sigh turning back

"a condition we are about to become all too familiar with" He added "Everybody listen up we are going to need a guard detail to patrol the perimeter!"Mr. D shouted causing more whispers to ensue.

Slowly Luke knelt down beside the base of Thaddeus's tree, where the boy's hand was outstretched after being turned into a series of roots and underbrush, carefully placing his own hand over it almost as though he were trying to comfort the other boy feeling his eyes begin to get misty talking in an almost feeble voice

"It feels like he's dying all over again" He whispered softly, regretfully even, since all he could was watch it happen again. The rest of the campers and such heard him, however, and grew silent, each recalling the story; and for some of the day two grieving campers and a young satyr came limping into camp, explaining the loss of the only son of Zeus

"Who would do this?"Luke then asked, sadly he was given no immediate answer, as it seemed to be the question on everyone's minds right now.

"Annabeth poisoned the tree!"Percy's voice rang out through the gathered crowd as the daughter of Poseidon limped her way towards Grover and Luke after her little "chat" with a certain daughter of Athena and putting the pieces together herself.

The camp was able to come to the quick realization that what Annabeth sought was their own annihilation, as to why the girl would go so far as to practically poison her friend was something not even those who had known her well could figure out, namely Luke.

* * *

The quest was given later on to retrieve the Golden Fleece of legend, which Luke was able to figure out was the only way of saving Thaddeus's tree and the camp. Mr. D still took credit though, and even caused more trouble by choosing to send Clarisse instead of Percy and the gang.

Of course that didn't stop them from sneaking out and following after, even managing to get into yet another confrontation with Annabeth in the process which, for Percy, she really could have done without right now.

"I believe you should get to do the honors" Chiron said giving a gentle smile as he handed of the Fleece to Clarisse who then glanced at Percy and Luke as she walked by them and towards Thaddeus's tree, carefully kneeling beside it, "Here you go Thaddeus"

Luke and Percy watched with anxious eyes as the Fleece glowed pouring it's mystical energy into the tree, seeing it slowly start to flourish again, the fallen leaves and such beginning to float back up and staying on the branches. A familiar blue glow emanating from it before spreading out and encircling the camp once more. They had done it. Thaddeus' tree had been revived.

Then it came; a sharp gasp surged through the crowd causing Percy to blink in confusion, pulling away from the hug she and Luke had been in, turning while following everyone's towards the base of the tree feeling her own eyes gradually widen.

There, lying at the base of the tree, underneath slowly receding branches and a thinning layer of underbrush, was a boy. His features handsome while his eyes were closed, a punkish sort of look about him as well as a well toned body was visible even through the leather jacket. It was unreal.

But at the same time, why was no one doing anything? Percy wondered, realizing no one had moved to help him or check and see if he was alive somehow. Quickly, Percy raced over, getting down on her knees while gently placing her hand over his to pull him up. Then, his eyes shot open, electric blue meeting sea-green as his breath hitched scanning his surroundings.

Percy took a moment, his beautiful eyes distracting her before shaking her head a bit and calling out to Grover and Luke to help her.

"Come on, come on! Help him!" she called watching them each run over and grab an arm after pulling the remaining layers of wood and underbrush from atop him.

"Who are you?"He asked softly as he was lifted from the ground and onto his feet, staggering a little and having to lean on her for support momentarily as she answered just as softly "My name's Percy; everything's okay, you're okay" The daughter of Poseidon assured. not seeming to notice the look of recognition that crossed Luke's face as the son of Hermes tightened his hold on the other boy

"I had the strangest dream..."He mumbled, not seeming to pay attention to who might've heard him

"Oh yeah?"Percy responded, looking him over for injuries

"Like I was dying." He finished calmly earning a strange look from Percy

Who was this guy? She thought feeling like she should know somehow.

"Can you tell me your name?"Percy asked curiously, and before anything left his lips it clicked for her. For the second time that day, her eyes widened staring in disbelief.

"My name is Thaddeus, I'm the son of Zeus"


End file.
